The New Jews in Town
by SabrinaEF
Summary: Rachel and her Grandparents have moved to Lima to get out of the lime light after Rachel's parents death. They meet at Synagogue where he falls fo her and wants to date her becaue she is his perfect girl. But she won't because of his reputaton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story and it is called 'The New Jews in Town' so without further adeu. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee! And guys guess what? Only 2 weeks to go!**

**Rachel POV**

My parents have been dead for four years now and my grandparents are moving me from California! California! To Lima, Ohio fucking Ohio! God why did grandpa have to get that job paying more in Ohio! But I know the real reason that they are moving me out here. They are just tired of the lime light on me after my very famous parents. My mother Shelby Corcoran and my father Hiram Berry the actress and the musician.

R&P

Ah Summer vacation being spent moving into a new house half way across the country! I could be hanging out with Dakota Fanning and Josh Hutcherson. They both didn't take movies this summer. Josh just finished press for the Hunger Games and Dakota doesn't have to start press yet for Breaking Dawn part 2. But no. I text them all the time, but they are all chilling at the beach and I am moving all my grandparents crap! On the bright side I was putting my stuff away in my room last night and noticed the new neighbor. He was quite attractive, toned muscles, chiseled jaw, rocking abs and arms, and tan skin. I literally thought that I might start drooling.

R&P

**Puck's POV**

I am sitting in my room with Sam, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Matt and Finn playing Halo when my mom bursts into my room, "Noah! There is a new family that just moved to town and she is Jewish! Get your suit on! We are going to Synagogue tonight."

"Ugh, mom. No more setting me up with girls. We have been over this I don't date girls."

"Well you better start. You are giving me heart palpitations."

"Yeah, whatever mom." She left then.

"Dude? Have you seen your new neighbor?" Finn said from looking out the window.

"Yeah, she's hot right man!"

"Yeah really hot!" Finn replied.

"You really shouldn't say that about another girl when you are dating Quinn." Sam told him.

"See this is why the Puckerone is staying single."

"Yeah that's why."

"Shut it Chang! Just cause I'm not whipped doesn't mean that I can't be in a real relationship."

"Hey! I'm not whipped!"

"Really what if Tina called you right now and asked if you would go shopping with her right now?"

"I would tell her no unless there is some kind of reward."

"Lame. Have you actually tapped that yet?"

"No. But it is going to happen this summer."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, we have been talking about it and we think that we are both ready to take that next step in our relationship."

"Wow, what about you Sam? You and Cedes do it yet?"

"None of your business."

"Which translates to… NO!"

"Shut it. It's gona happen just wait."

"And we just don't want to know about Blaine's sex life no offence buddy but we just don't want to know about 2 guys."

"None taken. Wouldn't tell you any ways."

"Well we all know that Matt and Artie are totally getting some with their girlfriends. Britt and Satan put out."

"Shut up!" Both Artie and Matt said.

"Yeah whatever. I just know that I am going to be tapping that new girl's ass by the fall semester. Senior Year guys!"

"Yeah, sure dude. Good luck. She looks like a prude."

"I'll tap it."

R&P

**Rachel's POV**

I was walking in the yard brining the boxes in the house when six girls and a girly looking guy walked up.

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" the ditsy blonde said.

"Hello, I'm Rachel."

"So you live next to Puck?" A bitchy looking blonde said.

"Who?"

"Just be careful. He has a bit of a rep in this town, and it's not a good one." A fiery Latina said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

'Well we better go. Our boyfriends called us and told us Puck's mom was doing a lot of yelling so they thought that it would be a good time to go." A diva looking black girl said. I think we will be good friends.

"Okay, well have fun."

"You should come shopping with us tomorrow?" the girly looking boy said.

"Okay."

"I'm Kurt by the way." He put his hand out for me to shake it and I do.

"Nice to meet you."

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone else. The fiery Latina is Santana and she is the Cheerio captain, the blonde is Quinn and she used to be head Cheerio until she had a baby and got kicked off. This Diva you see is Mercedes and she and I are the biggest gossips. Tina is the wonderful Asian girl with a heart of gold."

"Wow, how did all of you become friends?"

"We are all in glee club together. Along with all of our boyfriends, and Puck." Brittany said.

"That's cool. I went to a performing arts high school in California. Before my parents passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Tina said.

"Thanks, well I better let you go and see your boyfriends and I need to get ready to go to Synagogue. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." They all said as they walked down the side walk."

**A/N2: What did you think? Should I continue? And to be clear all the couples are:**

**Puck and Rachel (obvi.)**

**Finn and Quinn**

**Artie and Brittany**

**Matt and Santana**

**Sam and Mercedes**

**Mike and Tina**

**Blaine and Kurt**

**~Thanks Sabrina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a really long time. But I have had terrible writers block and I wish I knew where to go with this story, so any insight would be really nice if you guys tell me where you want the story to go. Also I have started putting all the girls' costumes on Polyvore, if you want me to start doing the guys' costumes as well just let me know. The link for the page that has them is on my profile. So without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and who is super excited for the Whitney Huston episode?**

**Noah's POV**

I was walking into synagogue with my ma complaining about having to wear this monkey suit! I really hate having to dress up to go to synagogue but mom is trying to set me up with another Jewish girl, I heard that she lives with her grandparents.

"Ma, I don't want to be wearing this stupid suit it is ridiculous most people don't wear a coat and tie. Why do I have to?"

"I need you to look respectable for Rachel."

"Ugh, I'm wearing this stupid thing for a chick that I won't be dating."

"Why won't you just give her a chance she has had a rough past year."

"And why is that. Maybe she's not so perfect as you think."

"She lost her parents in a tragic accident, she then had to leave her home to move with her grandparents, she deserves some respect from you Noah."

"Fine mom. I will be as nice as possible."

"Finally, my Noah is growing up."

"Ugh, ma." She was hugging me and kissing me on the cheek in public!

"Be nice Noah! Mama tries hard and does nice things for us. The least you could do is not complain about a stupid tie." My bratty sister Sarah said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." All of a sudden mom was getting all excited so I looked over at what she was looking at and there was the smoking hot neighbor girl looking all hot and I found myself wanting to run for the hills. "Mom the new Jewish girl is the hot neighbor?"

"Yes, Noah but I think she would prefer you not refer to her as the hot neighbor. She likes to be called by her name Rachel."

"Whatever. What's her name she kinda looks familiar? Have we met before?"

"Berry. Her last name is Berry and I want you to treat her with the Utmost respect, her grandfather is my new boss."

"Oh that's why I am supposed to date her. God ma!"

"Noah watch your language when we are in synagogue."

"Yeah, whatever fuck this shit."

"Mama No' said a bad word!"

"Yes, Sarah I know just ignore him. I will deal with him when we get home. Now why don't we go over and talk to them."

"Fine. What grade is she in anyway? Like a sophomore or something?"

"She is a senior just like you and all of your friends Noah, so please just invite her into the group!"

"Fine."

As we walked up to the Corcoran family ma started talking, "Mr. Corcoran this is my son Noah and my daughter Sarah. Noah, Sarah this is Amir Corcoran he is the new doctor at the hospital."

"Hello sir." I said trying to look like I actually care which I don't."

"Oh and this is my wife Lenah and my granddaughter Rachel." He said.

"Nice to finally meet you. Amir has told me so much about you." The crazy bat is trying to get me in some deep shit.

"Well I hope services get started soon so that I can get back to the house and finish unpacking and carrying in the boxes." Mrs. Corcoran said.

"Well I'm sure Noah would be more than willing to help you out if you needed help. After all it is just a short walk."

"Why yes it is, I bet the kids could even carpool to school."

"That would be amazing and I'm sure Noah wouldn't mind."

"No of course you wouldn't. Look mom I'm not a taxi service and I already drive Sarah and her bratty friends around any where they need to go. And it's Puck!"

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior, he gets this way every year around this time."

"It's quite alright we understand Rachel is the same way in about three weeks from now."

Rachel's eyes started to tear up when her grandmother said that I felt really bad for, I honestly cared what her feelings were. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I wouldn't mind giving Rachel a ride…"

She cut me off saying, "It's fine. I'm sure that Santana or Kurt could give me a ride. We are going shopping tomorrow at the mall."

"Gay and Satan? They already got to you? Wow they work fast."

"That is highly rude, I thought that they were wrong about you when Santana told me to look out for you that you have a bit of a bad reputation in this town and I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but I believe that they were right now."

"Well then Miss. High and Mighty. You haven't made any mistakes in your life and you are little Miss. Perfect? Well I have been paying for my worst mistakes and I am making up for them now and am becoming a better person." When I finished speaking I saw that it was only Rachel and I in the lobby.

"No, I am not perfect but I don't lash out at people I don't know. I've had a hard life and I don't think you know pain."

"I don't know pain! Who do you think you are!"

"You won't know pain until you no longer have parents."

"I don't have a father. I know what it's like to lose a parent. And you won't know pain until you watch someone else leave the hospital with your baby girl."

She burst into tears right after I said that. "I know what it feels like mostly for both. My parents died four years ago and I had a miscarriage two years ago."

"Well my dad up and left and never came back to tell me where he went. And at least you didn't get to hold her in your arms and then have her torn away from you. And you come from money, you haven't had to sit at the top of the stairs late at night and hear your mom crying on the phone with your aunt trying to figure out how you are going to make the next house payment and put food on the table for your children."

"Well at least you didn't have the press sticking cameras in your face at your parent's funeral!"

Right after she finished I heard Ma and Mr. Corcoran walk into the lobby. "Now that you two are done spilling your secrets would you care to join us inside." Ma said.

I shook my head and headed for the door. "Noah!" Rachel called. I turned around and looked over my shoulder and out the door I went. I heard foot steeps after me when I was on the steps outside, then Rachel sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" I never cry in front of people. The only person to ever see me cry was Blaine and that was the day my dad left. I just broke down and she pulled me into a hug. "What is wrong?"

"I've been trying to ignore it all day, but arguing with you made it feel like a fresh wound. Today is the day that my dad left us."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pick a fight with you."

"You wana get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

I grabbed her hand and we headed towards my truck.

R&P

We were sitting by the lake when I decided I would tell her why I chose to go there. "You wana know why I picked to bring you here?"

"Yeah."

"I was ten when my dad left, I didn't want anyone to find me when I ran from the house so I came out here and when I found out that Quinn was pregnant with Beth…"

"Is that her name. Your daughter, Beth. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, just like her. I came here and no one knew where I was I was so smashed that I didn't go home for fear of driving and this is where I come every year on the day he left and her birthday and get to smashed to drive and ma always freaks but I can't handle things some times."

"So why did you show me?"

"Because you need a place like that to. And I want someone to know where I am if I don't come home."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry that I implied that you were an ass hole. I just don't know how to handle things well."

"I know what you mean."

The rest of the night they sat in silence, and for the first time in four years he didn't sleep by the lake too drunk to drive home."

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading please tell me what you would like to happen because I have absolutely no idea where to go from here.**

**~Sabrina**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guy so I'm probably gona stop writing this story and stop writing all together. I just haven't been getting very many reviews ever since and incident happened, which I will not talk about. So I just wana say thanks to the people that did read my stories and used to like me as a writer. So I will just say I will still be on FanFiction reading and maybe one day I will start writing again. Thanks for the support again.**

**~Sabrina**


	4. STOP FANFIC

**A/N: I will try and post a couple chapters between now and then but I leave to go on vacation on June 29****th**** and I will be back two weeks after that. I am going to IRELAND! I am so excited! I would also like you guys to go and sing the petition to stop FanFic from running peoples long hard work! Go to www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction - net to sign the petition! **


	5. Done

**Hey guys, So I know that I have not updated in so long. It is because of a lot of bad things that have been going on recently, and I just have time to write anymore. So if anyone would like to take over any of my uncompleted stories that would be wonderful. Please message me if there is one you would like to take over. Thank you.**

**Sabrina.**


End file.
